


Heartblood

by andrasteshaircurlers



Series: Tales Of A Theirin Bastard And His Thorned Rose In Leather Armor [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Magic, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Near Death, alternative use, defibrilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrasteshaircurlers/pseuds/andrasteshaircurlers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood magic has other uses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartblood

She turns around. He’s gone. His face is pale white. The eyes closed the body limp.  That electricity spell that hit him earlier…  She throws herself down next to him and rips off the armor. Torania lays her head on her husband’s chest. But she already knows what she will find. She’s only confirming the inevitable. There is no heartbeat. He’s gone. Healing magic can’t fix this. She lets out a cry of anguish and screams. “Alistair.” She touches his cheek tenderly then throws herself sobbing on his chest.

She sees Agata approach through her eyelashes. The other woman bites her lip for a moment. Torania is sobbing, tears making her vision blurry But then she sees the flash of a knife… what? The healer has cut her arm. There are a few other cuts there revealed as she pulls back her sleeve. Torania sees red around the healer though mostly shut eyes. The healer cannot tell the queen is watching her. Suddenly Torania’s mind puts it together. She is about to jump up. About to snarl. Agata is not using Alistair’s body in some twisted blood magic ritual! The queen had trusted her!

 _Thump_. The sound of a heartbeat drives every thought for Agata from Torania’s mind. She shifts her head slightly. His eyes are still closed… His face is still pale…

 _Thump…_  Torania’s eyes flick back to Agata, hidden by her red hair which has come undone and streams over her face and her husband’s chest.

 _Thump…_ The healer is using blood magic to.. make Alistair’s heart beat? She’s using blood magic for healing… No this is beyond the limits of what healing is capable of. At least healing where you don’t have direct control of the blood in another person’s body. The queen keeps sobbing. It’s not hard. She’s terrified. If she lets on that she sees what is happening will the mage stop? She can’t risk that. The other woman’s face is screwed up in concentration. Torania calls on The Maker. She doesn’t know how she feels about the fact that her healer is a blood mage. Torania knew a blood mage once. Someone she called friend before he did unspeakable things. But she can’t really think about that right now.  Please… please… let whatever she is doing work. Let Agata bring him back to her.

The moments seem like forever before Alistair coughs, his eyes flickering open. “Wha… did we win? Ow…” She doesn’t even think. Her mouth is on his before she registers what she is doing.   She has his face in her hands  and she is sobbing.  There is a blue light. Regular healing magic. The glow surrounds her, but she is not paying attention. She is kissing him like she has never kissed him before.

Alistair is a bit taken aback but not adverse to it. He kisses her back as she clings to him. His face is regaining it’s color. She wants to yell at him for scaring her like that. But that would involve not kissing every inch of him, and she is busy doing that. “Agata what?” Alistair sits up looking at the mage. He’s sitting up. He’s sitting up… Torania starts crying even harder.

“You were badly wounded your majesty. We feared we’d lost you. “

“Oh” He looks at the woman now clinging to him like a child and kissing his chest. The woman who can take down multiple alpha ogres on her own now shaking like a newborn Mabari pup. “Hey I’m okay” He runs a hand through her loose hair and then wraps his arms around her. “Shhh it’s alright Torania I’m fine.”  

Agata moves away to give the royal couple some privacy, but not too far away. She’s never restarted a heart before after all.

The queen looks up at the king, her face stained by tears. “You promise?” He nods. She opens her mouth for the from earlier refrain. “If you die on me Alistair, I’m going to kill you” Then moans instead. 

“How badly did you maim the mage that got me before you killed him?” He asks changing the topic.

“Not badly enough” she growls “ I didn’t know you…. Before I…” She moans again then buries her face in his chest breathing in the scent of him. “Maker, I love you” Her voice is thick with emotion.

“I love you too. Now why don’t we get away from the scene of battle and back home.”

“Mmm-hmmm” She nods and stands with him, an arm wrapped around him. She is still shaking but not as badly.

Suddenly he grins and lifts her up draping her easily around his shoulders “How about this! Does this prove I’m alright oh wife of mine!?”

“Hey Alistair put me down! Put. me. down! It proves that you’re an idiot! I’ll smack you!”

“Will you now?” He laughs and shifts her throwing her over one shoulder “Is this better!?”

“Alistair!”

Still grinning, he sets her down. She’s not shaking anymore he notes with satisfaction. He takes her hands in his and looks her in the eye “Really, I’m fine” And finally she believes it.


End file.
